gtafandomcom-20200222-history
OG Loc (mission)
OG Loc is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families member Big Smoke from his home in Idlewood. Mission Carl goes to visit Big Smoke at his house in Idlewood, but no one answers the door. Just then, Sweet and Smoke are seen walking down the driveway and greet Carl. Sweet and Smoke tell Carl that they have to go to the police station in Pershing Square to pick up their friend Jeffrey, who was locked up for joyriding and parking fines. On the way to the station, Smoke tells Carl that Jeffrey is now called 'OG Loc'. When they arrive at the station, Loc is waiting out the front with his suitcase. Carl calls Loc by his real name Jeffrey, which annoys Loc. Sweet and Smoke then make fun of him for not going to college. Loc then tells them they have to go see a 'Cholo motherfucker' named Freddy in East Los Santos, who apparently stole Loc's rhymes according to Loc. Although, it is implied multiple times that Loc was prison raped by Freddy. On the way, Loc tells the gang that he got a job at Burger Shot, courtesy of his parole officer. They soon arrive at the Vagos member's house. Sweet and Smoke leave while Carl stays with Loc. Carl and Loc confront Freddy at his house, who simply says that it was 'a prison thing' and then escapes out the back door onto a bike. Carl and Loc jump on another bike and give chase to Freddy throughout the streets, alleyways and freeways of Los Santos. Freddy soon takes off down the train tracks and stops at a basketball court where more Vagos members are waiting for Carl and Loc. Carl and Loc get into a small shootout with the Vagos members, who along with Freddy, are killed. Loc then asks Carl to give him a ride down to the Burger Shot in Marina. Carl agrees and drives Loc to the restaurant. Loc tells Carl that he'll see him around and goes inside while Carl leaves. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up OG Loc from the Precinct. *Drive to Freddy's house. *Go and ring the doorbell. *Catch and kill Freddy. *Take OG Loc to the employees' door at the back of Burger Shot. Tips *Drive slowly and calmly while chasing Freddy. Going really fast is not recommended as your bike skill is probably pretty low at this point in the game. Also, driving too fast may get the player too close to Freddy, and that may give Freddy a chance to shoot out the bike's tires or hurt the player. Just follow Freddy with patience and he will eventually stop at the park above Grove Street. *If the player manages to be ahead of Freddy's way, he can make things easier by getting off the bike and using the auto-aim feature to shoot him while he is passing. *If you don't want to fall out from the bike easily while chasing Freddy, you must often ride a motorcycle around the city/streets before you start the mission because it can helps the player to increase their bike skills, if your bike skills are high enough, you have a small chance from falling from your bike while chasing Freddy. Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The missions Running Dog and Life's a Beach are unlocked. Transcript Video walkthroughs Gallery OGLocmission-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and OG Loc looking for Freddy Freddy-GTASA.jpg|Freddy escaping his home on a PCJ-600 OGLocmission-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson and OG Loc giving chase to Freddy OG Loc.jpg|Obtaining the PCJ-600 after killing Freddy as mentioned in the Trivia Trivia *This mission uses the Trip Skip feature. *In the cutscene where you are picking up Jeffrey, Big Smoke's car will sometimes be white, instead of the usual blue color. When the cutscene ends, the Glendale is blue again. *Note that if, however, Freddy is killed during the chase, Carl Johnson and OG Loc will teleport to the basketball court, then teleport back to were Freddy was killed, the bike will leave and the player will be on foot. However, if you completed the basketball challenge on any of the courts before the mission and park the bike in the middle of the court, after the cutscene the motorbike will still be there. *After getting on the bike and entering the first alley, you will always see a dead person Freddy killed next to an onlooker. *After the cutscene, Big Smoke and Sweet will get back to the hood. They can be killed with the Rocket Launcher or the "Blow up all cars" cheat, but this will fail the mission. *If you aim at OG Loc when he is at Freddy's door, he will start attacking you. *At some point, Freddy will park his motorcycle and get the Vagos to support him. The player can just use the stairs where Freddy parked his motorcycle as cover and let OG Loc do all the work. *Freddy said "you dropped the soap" and "it was just a prison thing," indicating he raped OG Loc in prison. *After killing Freddy, he will drop around $500 but the player will need to collect them quickly before the cutscene. *After CJ and OG Loc are dropped off at Freddy's house, as Big Smoke drives away, he may sometimes accidentally run over OG Loc, depending on how the player initially parked the car. *Notice during the cut scene when OG and CJ reach Freddy house and Freddy then make his escape, he is driving the PCJ all by his lonesome. However, when CJ and OG give chase, right at the first alleyway, Freddy had picked up a Vago driver and like OG, he rides shotgun. *It is possible to lose OG Loc by crashing the PCJ-600. Carl will then be on his own to kill Freddy. However, even if this happens and Carl kills Freddy before he reaches the basketball court, the cutscene where OG Loc points a gun at him after his death will appear. *If you happen to steal Freddy's bike before he is dead, the game will crash. Navigation }} ar:أوجي لوك (مهمة) pl:OG Loc (misja) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas